Fanfic sur notre loupgarou préféré
by chloesullivan33
Summary: Petit slash MoonySevy j'en connais qui vont être contents !


**Fanfic sur notre loup-garou préféré**

**Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans que Sirius avait été tué, bientôt deux ans que, chaque nuit, Remus Lupin était hanté par le souvenir de la mort de son meilleur ami (y compris les nuits de pleine lune, alors pour dire ). Ce dont il avait besoin était d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés et, depuis quelque temps, il était véritablement seul, sa relation avec Tonks n'ayant pas marché. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à Harry et lui avait d'ailleurs écrit des lettres auquel l'adolescent avait répondu, mais ce dont il avait réellement besoin était d'une personne qui connaissait Sirius comme lui le connaissait (quelqu'un de son âge en gros). Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, allongé torse nu et sur le ventre sur son lit, ne portant qu'un pantalon moulant (les filles ne fantasmez pas, il est à MOI ! XD), il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Une minute plus tard, il reprit ses esprits, entendant du bruit dans le salon. Il mit un T-shirt à demi transparent (il est à MOI j'ai dit !) et, tout en pointant sa baguette devant lui, pénétra dans le salon. Il put alors apercevoir Severus Rogue debout au milieu de la pièce. En le voyant, Remus n'abaisse pas sa baguette pour autant. L'ancien Mangemort le regarda en levant les sourcils.**

**- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous tuer, Lupin. dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.**

**Contrairement à Sexy Sevy (j'adore l'appeler comme ça ), le beau loup-garou fronça les sourcils :**

**- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? demanda celui-ci, méfiant.**

**- Pour vous annoncer deux choses : la première est que j'ai été promu au poste de DCFM (Lupin se contenta de sourire), et la deuxième est que nous avons retrouvé la trace de Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**A ces derniers mots, Remus n'en crut pas ses oreilles… mais il n'abaissa toujours pas sa baguette et regarda Rogue avec des yeux écarquillés.**

**- Elle se cache dans un petit village près de Londres. L'adresse est : 13, Kalis Street. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez vous-même venger Black. rajouta-t-il en ignorant l'air ébahi du charmant sorcier.**

**Ce dernier ne prononçant aucun mot, Severus commença à partir et, au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Lunard l'interpella :**

**- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?**

**- Parce que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher.**

**Sur ce, il sortit et ferma la porte, laissant debout au milieu du salon un Remus Lupin, surpris. Pourtant, ce dernier décida d'écouter celui qu'il appelait autrefois « Servilus » et sortit de chez lui, armé de sa baguette, pour se diriger chez Bellatrix. La Mangemort était seule chez elle et, lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus essayer de la tuer, elle riposta et une « guerre » sans merci éclata. Finalement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bellatrix tomba raide morte sur le sol, Lupin gisant inconscient à côté d'elle, à la suite de multiples sorts tels que « Expelliarmus » ou « Endoloris ». Dieu seul sait combien de temps après, le sorcier aux magnifiques yeux verts se réveilla dans sa chambre. En un instant, il se remémora tout ce qui lui était arrivé et se leva d'un bond, se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Il prit sa baguette posée à côté de lui et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla dans le salon et, ne voyant personne, entra dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Severus Rogue assis sur une chaise, le regardant avec ses yeux noirs pénétrants (ça ne vous donne pas envie de le regarder dans les yeux ?), ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.**

**- Severus ! Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Vous auriez préféré vous réveiller chez Bellatrix ? demanda ironiquement le prof de DCFM.**

**Remus ne répondit rien et Sexy Sevy esquissa un sourire.**

**- Je suppose que je dois te remercier.**

**- Non. Si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement pour ne pas vous laisser moisir là-bas.**

**Une fois de plus, le loup-garou ne répondit rien. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce que lui racontait Rogue.**

**- Et qu'en est-il pour Bellatrix ?**

**- Vous avez réussi à la tuer et, avec Maugrey, nous l'avons enterré. révéla le vampire.**

**A l'idée qu'il ait réussi à tuer l'assassin de son meilleur ami, Lunard ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et lâcha même un sourire. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait : il sentait que Severus ne lui disait pas tout. Voulant s'en assurer, il offrit innocemment à boire au prof et versa discrètement dans le verre quelques gouttes de Véritaserum. Rogue, ne se doutant de rien, bu tout le contenu du verre, sous le regard triomphant de Remus.**

**- J'ai le sentiment que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda celui-ci.**

**- Non. avoua Sexy Sevy, sous l'effet de la potion et sous le regard intéressé du dernier des Maraudeurs. Même si je ne vous aie rien caché au sujet de Bellatrix, j'ai fait cela parce que je vous aime.**

**En entendant cela, Lupin faillit tomber à la renverse. Il n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. Rogue amoureux de lui ! Il le fixa dans ses beaux yeux noirs de jais et, à ce moment, et presque malgré lui, s'approcha doucement du vampire, celui-ci en faisant autant. Finalement, leur visage se retrouvèrent à un ou deux cm à peine l'un de l'autre et, à ce moment là, Remus sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il continuait à fixer Severus droit dans les yeux, n'osant bouger, même lorsque celui-ci, toujours sous l'effet de la potion, se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Le sorcier aux mèches blanches se laissa faire et répondit même à son baiser.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je suis devenu fou ? » pensa-t-il.**

**Pourtant, il ne stoppa le baiser qu'une minute plus tard, quand Rogue et lui n'eurent plus de souffle. La potion n'agissant plus et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Severus devint plus pâle que jamais, n'osant regarder en face celui qu'il venait d'embrasser tendrement. Quant à Lupin, il avait exactement la même réaction.**

**« Mais après tout, peut-être est-ce lui la personne dont tu as tant besoin. » dit une voix dans sa tête.**

**« Non, c'est impossible ! »**

**Mais il n'était pas convaincu. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aimait Rogue, même si une relation vampire/loup-garou était totalement proscrite (oula, j'ai trop regardé Underworld LOL). De son côté, le prof de DCFM pensait exactement la même chose. Ils restèrent ainsi comme ça, à se tourner le dos, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, après quelques instants d'intense réflexion, le vampire décida finalement de partir. Remus ne fit rien pour le retenir mais, à sa grande surprise, Severus n'ouvrit pas la porte une fois posté devant. Il ne voulait pas quitter Lupin, même si quelque chose en lui le poussait à faire tout le contraire. Il resta immobile et se retourna finalement, ayant à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. En effet, lui et Lunard se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, intensément et profondément : le vampire, ébloui par ses superbes yeux couleur ambre ; le loup-garou, entraîné au plus profond de ses yeux noirs de jais pénétrants. Ensuite, tous 2 furent envahis par une intense vague de chaleur et ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se toucher. Puis, ne résistant plus, les deux sorciers ouvrirent la bouche en même temps et laissèrent chacun leur langue pénétrer dans la bouche de l'autre. Ce fut un baiser plus tendre, plus passionné et plus langoureux que tout à l'heure qui en résulta. Après un temps qui leur parût l'éternité, le vampire et le loup-garou se séparèrent, rouges de honte à l'idée de ce qu'ils venaient de (re)faire. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, ne sachant en fait pas quoi se dire.**

**- Severus, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes. lâcha finalement Lupin.**

**En effet, le soleil était prêt à se coucher, révélant bientôt la pleine lune. Le loup-garou transplana alors dans la Cabane Hurlante une fois Rogue parti et attendit de se changer en monstre. Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Remus reprit ses esprits… mais ce n'était pas dans la Cabane Hurlante. En constatant qu'il était dans son lit, complètement nu (j'en connais qui aimerait bien être à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas les filles ? ;)), le plus mignon des Maraudeurs soupira. Il voulait se lever mais en était incapable, envahi par la fatigue. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sexy Sevy. En le voyant, Lupin n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait envie de sourire mais n'y arrivait pas. Puis, il constata à quel point la situation était embarrassante : il ne pouvait pas se lever, sous peine de montrer son corps, aussi fantastique soit-il, à Rogue. Ce dernier remarqua son embarras et sourit.**

**- J'étais juste venu voir si vous alliez mieux. avoua-t-il. Je vois que c'est le cas.**

**A son tour, Remus sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.**

**- Merci. dit-il à Severus au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir.**

**A ces mots, le vampire se retourna brusquement et son regard croisa celui de Lunard. Soudain, les deux sorciers furent envahis par une intense vague de chaleur, la même que la dernière fois. Se décidant à ne plus lutter contre leurs sentiments, ils laissèrent faire le destin. Lupin s'assit, découvrant son torse mais laissant cependant son entre-jambes caché sous le drap (QUOI ? C'est quand même son intimité, faut la respecter !). Rogue s'avança vers lui, renonçant à son idée de s'en aller. Il s'assit à côté du loup-garou et n'hésita pas à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si tendres. Remus y répondit en plaçant même une main derrière sa nuque. Puis, Sexy Sevy caressa doucement le dos de celui qu'il aimait et, plusieurs secondes plus tard, laissa ses mains aller plus bas. Le sorcier au corps d'Apollon se laissa faire et commença à enlever les vêtements de Severus, en retirant d'abord le haut. Il stoppa ensuite le baiser et faillit s'éclater de rire lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un Rogue torse nu, portant simplement un caleçon à cœurs (je rêvais de le mettre depuis longtemps ). Celui-ci rougit de honte et se jeta sur Lupin, l'embrassant sauvagement. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser de la même manière et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit, après que le vampire se fut débarrassé de son « joli » caleçon. Les deux sorciers prirent donc leur pied (je n'écrirais pas de limon), Remus oubliant pour une fois tous ses problèmes, réalisant que Sexy Sevy était bien la personne dont il avait besoin. Une fois ce moment de bonheur intense terminé, Severus regarda le loup-garou d'un air énamouré (comme si c'était possible ! ).**

**- Quoi ? demanda Lunard en souriant.**

**- Tu ne vas sans doute jamais me croire mais… il y a à peine une heure, j'étais encore puceau. avoua-t-il.**

**Son amant le regarda alors avec des yeux écarquillés.**

**- Dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue.**

**- En effet… Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? osa demander Lupin.**

**Le vampire mit du temps avant de répondre :**

**- Oui, mais je n'ai osé lui dire… C'était Lily Evans.**

**Devant l'air surpris du joli Maraudeur, Severus lui raconta qu'il était en effet tombé amoureux de la jeune sorcière et que c'était l'une des raisons qui expliquait pourquoi il était jaloux de James. Remus ne répondit rien, n'ayant cependant pas de mal à croire au récit de Sexy Sevy. Puis, ils se parlèrent pendant un moment et, après de longues heures qui leur parurent très courtes, ils durent se séparer, Rogue ne pouvant malheureusement pas rester chez son « cher loup-garou ».**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de rester ? demanda ce dernier. Tu pourrais vivre ici.**

**A ce moment, le vampire se sentit stupide.**

**« Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »**

**Sans hésiter, Severus accepta la proposition et ils s'installèrent ainsi ensemble chez Lupin, les deux sorciers filant le parfait amour.**


End file.
